


Babe?

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Babe - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Dating, Gay, Gay Couple, M/M, Pet Names, gay date, gay kiss, terms of endearment, what to call your partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you call your beloved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe?

They met on a street corner. They kissed and, without thinking, Teddy said “Hey, babe.” They both froze. Teddy had never called Billy (or any other man) ‘babe’ before.  
He didn’t like it.  
“Please don’t call me ‘babe’.” Billy replied, wrinkling his nose.  
“Sorry. I was trying to be romantic.”  
Billy shook his head but smiled, “That’s not romantic, it’s just…strange. It makes you sound like the pimp in a TV movie.”  
Teddy chuckled. “Alright, what would you prefer?”  
“Billy.”  
“That’s not romantic.”  
“No, it’s my name.”  
Teddy smiled, “How about ‘honey’?”  
“Billy.”  
“‘Darling’?”  
“Billy.”  
“‘Lovemagnet’?”  
“I’m just gonna go.” He went to leave but Teddy grabbed his hand and pulled him back. “Ok, are you ready to be serious?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Billy wrinkled his nose again, “Don’t call me ‘sir’, either.”


End file.
